(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved anti-surf head. Its peculiar structures are formed by an air chamber formed in a lid to keep an upright floating and by guiding grooves formed on a bottom of a partition to facilitate draining water out of a snorkel.
The dry-type snorkel prevents seawater from entering the snorkel by forming a buoy in a chamber, which can shut a water inlet hole off when floating.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1–4. Common deficiencies in conventional anti-surf heads 100, 200, 300, and 400, each with a vertically positioned buoy 101, 201, 301, and 401, respectively, are as follows,    1. A water inlet hole is easy to shut off when an excessive slant of the anti-surf head occurs, thereby affecting a smooth breathing.    2. Seawater is easy to enter a snorkel when shutting off of the buoy is not quickly enough against high surf.    3. Partial retro-flow caused by a blockage of a lid can be formed when draining water out of the snorkel, thereby adding much effort to drain water.